El valor de un clan
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Ellos estaban marcados por el otro y no solo físicamente sino también espiritualmente desde que se dieron ese primer beso.
1. ¿Puede el amor con todo?

**_Aviso:_** _Este es un semi AU o un ¿What if?._

* * *

 ** _¿Puede el amor con todo?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Itachi no sabía ni por donde comenzar. Miró a Hanna a su lado para pedirle y brindarle apoyo apretando su mano. La Inuzuka suspiró y ambos entraron en la casa.

Hacía varios años que ellos se habían conocido. Habían quedado en el mismo equipo Gennin y sus padres enseguida tuvieron problemas. Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo y le exigieron a Iruka-sensei un cambio de equipo.

― ¿Por qué mi hija debe estar con esos presumidos Uchiha? ―exclamó Tsume

A Hanna no le parecía que Itachi fuera presumido. El joven shinobi siempre mantenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro y un brillo en sus ojos negros. Hanna siempre había querido hablar con él, pero nunca lo había hecho. Hanna sabía sobre la fama de los Uchiha, sin embargo, ella creía que Itachi era totalmente diferente a ellos.

―No somos ningunos presumidos—dijo Fugaku Uchiha con tranquilidad―A diferencia de ustedes que son unos salvajes. No quiero que mi hijo esté en el mismo equipo que un salvaje Inuzuka.

Itachi no creía que Hanna fuera salvaje, y llegó a pensar que si lo era no le importaría. Hanna era muy diferente al resto de su clan. Su cabello estaba siempre peinado y sus ojos no eran rasgados, además de la actitud amable. Para Itachi, Hanna era muy linda y una persona de la cual es fácil de encariñarse.

Tsume Inuzuka rechinaba sus colmillos

―A mí no me molesta―dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo, por lo cual se miraron y se sonrieron. Los dos padres los miraron frunciendo el ceño logrando que ambos se encogieran.

―Señores, no puedo hacer nada―dijo Iruka―Apenas estoy empezando a enseñar en la academia por lo cual no estuve presente en la elección de equipos. Fue el Yondaime y no se puede cambiar de nuevo. Los equipos se escogen estratégicamente. Miren esto como una oportunidad de hacer trabajar ambos clanes juntos, podría incluso terminar en una alianza.

― ¡Mi clan nunca va a tener una alianza con los Uchiha! ―exclamó Tsume.

―Ni que lo estuviera pidiendo―dijo Fugaku―Vamos, Itachi―el jefe de la policía de la aldea se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

―Hasta mañana―dijo Itachi a la niña con una sonrisa. Hanna le sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

―Camina, Hanna―dijo Tsume―Dejé a Kiba con mi madre―ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar con un lobo adulto y tres perros cachorros a su lado.

―Mamá, no me molesta estar en el mismo equipo que Itachi Uchiha.

―No quiero hablar de eso.

Ellos habían pasado muy buenos momentos en su equipo. Su relación se había fortalecido a pesar del odio que sus padres se profesaban.

Después de solo unos años, Hanna se dio cuenta que estaba algo enamorada de Itachi. A Hanna le impresionaba lo poderoso y habilidoso que el Uchiha podría llegar a ser. Con tan solo 12 años se convirtió en Chunnin demostrando ser más poderoso que el resto. Y se convirtió en Jonin a los 13.

Ellos tenían una buena relación. Su equipo simplemente era el mejor de su generación. Ambos de clanes poderosos junto con su compañero que no era perteneciente a algún clan, pero eso no evitaba que fuera bastante habilidoso.

Fue a los 15 años cuando Hanna decidió decirle lo que sentía. Había sido en uno de los festivales que hacían normalmente en la aldea.

Su compañero Haru había estado con ellos solo una parte de la noche, después se había ido junto con su novia a pasarla con ella. Ellos se quedaron juntos, al principio pensaron que tendrían que cuidar a sus hermanos, pero éstos estaban con sus amigos y a pesar de que ambos niños tenían solo 10 años, tenían suficiente libertad.

Itachi fijó un rato su vista en Hanna que comía un dango con entusiasmo. La Inuzuka se veía preciosa en su Yukata y con su cabello esta vez suelto cayendo suavemente por sus hombros. La joven estaba sentada sobre el lomo de uno de sus tres perros, el cual llevaba a su dueña como si fuera una princesa.

―Si dejaras de mirarme tanto, Uchiha―dijo Hanna sin mirarlo, Itachi notó que la joven se sonrojaba.

―Lo siento―dijo Itachi tambien mirando a otro lado un poco sonrojado.

―Me enteré que harás la prueba para entrar a ANBU.

―Se supone que es secreto ¿Quién te contó?

―Le prometí que no diría su nombre.

―Fue Shisui ¿Cierto? ―Hanna soltó una risita y volteó la mirada―Me las pagará.

―Solamente quería compartir su orgullo―dijo Hanna encogiéndose de hombros―Además ¿Por qué no me lo podrías decir a mí? ¿No se supone que somos amigos?

―Sí, lo sé. Pero tambien se supone que es secreto.

―Tarde o temprano se iba a saber―la joven acarició el pelaje de su Niken, Itachi rió. El Uchiha miró su reloj dándose cuenta que era casi media noche.

―Hanna ¿Por qué no vamos al observatorio a ver los fuegos artificiales?

― ¡Claro! ―dijo la joven, se bajó de su perro y tomando la mano de Itachi corrió hacia el observatorio. Itachi notó a los tres hermanos Haimaru corriendo detrás de ellos. Se había acostumbrado tanto a los tres Niken que los veía como parte del equipo.

Llegaron al observatorio y se quedaron mirando las luces de la aldea que se veía desde ahí. Los aldeanos parecían hormigas.

―Tomaré la prueba mañana―dijo Itachi rompiendo el silencio. Hanna lo miró con curiosidad. Itachi estaba apoyado mirando a la aldea. Hanna notó el increíble cambio en el Uchiha, físicamente estaba más alto y con músculos. Tenía el cabello más largo recogido en una cola baja. Su personalidad seguía siendo la misma. Seguía tratándola de forma amable. Seguía siendo tan amoroso con su hermano y hablando maravillas de él, y eso era algo que a Hanna le encantaba. Itachi siempre había sido un chico amable y dulce y eso nunca cambiaría.

―Suerte―dijo Hanna―Sé que sus misiones son demasiado peligrosas.

―Sí, ojalá pase. Ser ANBU me ayudaría a tener más habilidades para después tomar bien la jefatura del clan.

―Yo también debo tomar la jefatura de mi clan. Los entrenamientos con mi madre son demasiado duros―soltó una risita.

―Tu madre es intimidante.

―De hecho, todos los de mi clan lo son.

― ¿Por qué tu no?

―porque soy más parecida a mi padre. Él no era del clan y por eso soy algo diferente.

― ¿Dónde está ahora? ―Hanna lo miró atenta

― ¿No lo sabes? Pensé que tal vez te lo habían dicho. Siempre es conversación en reuniones de otros clanes para avergonzar a mi madre.

―No…

―Él nos abandonó unos meses antes de que Kiba naciera. A pesar de que ya pasaron 10 años no quiero hablar de eso.

―Entiendo… ―volvieron a mirar a la aldea. Hanna miró al cielo mientras el primer fuego artificial explotaba―Dicen que, si pides un deseo antes de que los fuegos terminen, éste se volverá realidad.

―también dicen que, si una pareja se besa antes de que los fuegos terminen, su amor está destinado a ser eterno―ambos soltaron una risita. Hanna se mordió el labio y soltó lo que tenía guardado dentro―Estoy enamorada de ti―dijo, Itachi la miró un poco sorprendido.

―Bueno, yo…

―No sé cuándo sucedió―lo interrumpió Hanna―simplemente sucedió. A medida que pasaba el tiempo… ―Itachi la miraba sorprendido, un poco sonrojado de lo dicho por su compañera.

―Bueno… ―Itachi tragó en seco, por primera vez el gran Itachi Uchiha se había quedado sin palabras.

Hanna era una joven que no era impulsiva, pero que siempre estaba decida a dar el primer paso. Así que sin que el Uchiha lo previera, la Inuzuka lo tomó de la parte delantera del Yukata pegando sus labios a los de él. El inexperto muchacho de 15 años siguió los labios de su inexperta compañera devolviéndole el torpe beso. Se separaron después de unos segundos ambos sonrojados. Las mejillas de Hanna estaban tan rojas que ya ni se notaban las marcas características de su clan.

― ¡Gomen! ―exclamó la Inuzuka soltándolo. A Itachi siempre le gustó Hanna, pero él mismo pensaba que era como amiga. No sabía si ese beso había sido el que le había abierto los ojos, pero de pronto sintió como su corazón se calentaba y latía más rápido.

―Hanna… Yo… ―No quiso decirlo, solamente quería hacerlo. Tomó el rostro de su compañera entre sus manos y pegó sus labios a los de ella, esta vez dándole un buen beso. Éste duró un poco más que el anterior y solo se separaron cuando sintieron que les faltaba el aire―Hanna, tú me gustas mucho―Hanna sonrió, sabía que aun el Uchiha no llegaba a los sentimientos tan profundos como los que ella tenía, pero si empezaban una relación ella podría hacer que Uchiha se enamorara de ella.

El brillo en los ojos de la Inuzuka dio una respuesta a la pregunta silenciosa en los ojos negros del Uchiha. Ambos volvieron a unir sus labios en un profundo beso comenzando así una relación formal. Itachi sonrió una vez más y con sus dedos medio e índice tocó la frente de la muchacha.

Tsume miró con el ceño fruncido a Fugaku. Ellos no se soportaban y menos estando en una casa juntos. La matriarca del clan Inuzuka miró a Haru, el compañero de sus hijos.

―Haru ¿Dónde está Hanna? ―el muchacho se colocó un poco nervioso.

―Ya debe estar por venir―dijo el chico y luego miró al jefe de policía de la aldea―Itachi también, se supone que nos íbamos a reunir a esta hora.

― ¿Dónde están tus padres? ―preguntó Fugaku

―De misión― él asintió. Haru estaba un poco nervioso, sabía que no debía haber hecho eso. Pero es que él quería mucho a sus compañeros y estaba dispuesto a apoyarlos en todo. Hanna e Itachi tenían decidido decirles a sus padres sobre su relación. Invitarlos a la casa de uno de los dos habría sido demasiado sospechoso así que Haru les había dicho que podrían reunirse en su casa para dar la noticia. La señora Inuzuka y el señor Uchiha pensaban que sus hijos les habían pedido reunirse para avisarles en conjunto que irían a una misión de alto rango y sumamente peligrosa. Pudiera que los tres chicos tuvieran 16 años, pero para sus padres aun eran niños.

Haru se colocó alerta cuando vio la cabeza del Niken de Tsume levantarse y mover las orejas escuchando algo.

―Ya viene―dijo el lobo, a Haru aún le causaba escalofríos el escuchar hablar al animal―Y viene con el Uchiha.

―Debieron haberse encontrado en el camino―dijo Haru con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Puedo oler la mentira, chico―dijo Kuromaru fijando su único ojo en él.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ―dijo Tsume con el ceño fruncido. Escucharon la puerta abrirse y Hanna e Itachi entraron. Haru les sonrió tranquilizándose y sus compañeros le devolvieron la sonrisa. La Inuzuka y el Uchiha miraron a sus padres.

―Itachi―dijo Fugaku― ¿Para qué nos han llamado? ¿Tienen una misión de alto rango? ¿Es muy peligrosa?

―No―dijo Itachi mirando a su padre. La pareja se tomó de la mano ante la sorpresa de cada padre.

―Los reunimos porque queríamos avisarles que Itachi y yo estamos saliendo―Tsume fue la primera en gruñir. Se acercó con furia a su heredera, pero fue interceptada por tres perros que se colocaron en frente de su dueña gruñéndole para defenderla. Kuromaru le gruñó a los perros, pero éstos, en vez de encogerse como siempre que el lobo gruñía le gruñeron a él. Internamente Kuromaru sintió orgullo de la lealtad de los Niken hacía su dueña.

― ¡Que mierda, Itachi! ―exclamó Fugaku perdiendo la compostura que normalmente cargaba― ¡Con una Inuzuka! ―Tsume miró al Uchiha mostrándole los dientes

― ¡Mi familia no tiene nada malo! ―volvió a mirar a su hija― ¡Hanna! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Una broma?!

―No, no lo es―respondió la chica―Itachi y yo llevamos saliendo un año y queríamos contarles a ustedes.

―No nos importa lo que digan, nosotros seguiremos juntos―dijo Itachi apretando la mano de su novia.

―Dos herederos de un clan diferente no pueden estar juntos―dijo Fugaku

― ¿Qué? ―dijeron ambos chicos

―Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Uchiha―dijo Tsume cruzándose de brazos―Hanna tu eres mi heredera y tienes que tomar el mando de tu clan. Debes estar con alguien del clan o que no tenga clan o que no sea un heredero de éste para que pueda tomar tu apellido.

―Lo mismo para ti, Itachi―dijo Fugaku. El chico apretó los dientes.

―Si quieres pasar sobre mí para estar con él, piensa también en tu clan―dijo Tsume a su hija―Piensa que tienes que dejar tu herencia deshonrándome―la adolescente apretó los dientes y bajó la mirada―piensa en tu hermano y la carga que le vas a dejar―Eso fue lo que hizo que Hanna soltara unas lágrimas― ¡No llores! ―Hanna se secó enseguida las lágrimas.

―Hanna no tiene que dejar su herencia… ―dijo Itachi

― ¿Piensas dejarla tú? ―interrumpió Fugaku― ¿Piensas deshonrarme de esta forma? ¡El hijo mayor de Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, ha dejado su herencia del clan para estar con una chica!

―No es cualquier chica…

―Para mí sí. Te le he dicho mil veces, te tienes que casar con una mujer del clan. No puedes mezclar nuestra sangre con otra.

―Apuesto que la sangre Uchiha es tan venenosa que por eso no se mezcla con otra―dijo Tsume burlándose. Fugaku la miró como si quisiera asesinarla, activando el Sharingan―Sabes que no como de Sharingan. Tu poder ocular no me intimida en lo más mínimo.

―Vámonos, Itachi. No estarán juntos―Fugaku fue a agarrar el brazo de su hijo cuando uno de los Niken de Hanna se colocó enfrente del pelinegro gruñéndole al Uchiha mayor― ¡Mira este costal de pulgas, gruñéndome!

― ¡No llame costal de pulgas a mis compañeros, señor! ―exclamó Hanna

―Tsume calma a tu hija―dijo Fugaku

―Claro que no―dijo la mujer con una sonrisa―Puede que no me guste que uno de los Niken esté defendiendo a tu hijo, pero me encanta que mi hija saque su lado Inuzuka.

― ¡Itachi, camina! ―exclamó Fugaku activando el Sharingan demostrando lo irritado que estaba. El Uchiha menor se encogió un poco. Acarició la mano de Hanna

―Nos vemos después―le susurró. La muchacha lo miró con los ojos brillantes, pero entendió con la mirada de su novio que se encontrarían después para saber qué hacer. La pareja se soltó de las manos y los hombres Uchiha fueron los primeros en salir.

―Camina, Hanna. Saldremos por atrás―dijo Tsume tomando el brazo de su hija y jalándola hasta salir con ella. Hanna tuvo que calmar a sus Niken para que las dejaran salir.

Las dos familias salieron por lados separados pensando que así podrían separar los caminos de sus hijos.

Haru se quedó quieto en la sala de su casa, sentado sin saber qué hacer.

―Bueno, pues, de nada por prestarles mi casa para la guerra.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Itachi suspiró y se recostó en la cama de Hanna mirándola a los ojos. La joven también lo miró atentamente.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―preguntó Itachi

―No sé―respondió Hanna. Ellos estaban en la casa de ella. Tsume estaba de misión y Kiba en la academia. No era la primera vez que Itachi entraba a la habitación de su novia. Cuando ninguno de los dos estaba en alguna misión y la madre de Tsume estaba en alguna, Itachi llegaba a la habitación de Hanna. Solo se acostaban en la cama de la chica a hablar y pasarla juntos, algunas veces se besaban, pero hasta ahí. No podían reunirse en la casa de Itachi debido a que Mikoto siempre estaba ahí.

―Ellos harán todo lo posible para que no estemos juntos―dijo Itachi tomando la mano de la Inuzuka y besándole la palma para luego seguir con los dedos.

―Todo esto me recuerda a una historia que leí―dijo Hanna soltando una risita

― ¿De qué trataba? ―Hanna tomó un mechón de cabello de Itachi y lo envolvió en sus dedos.

―Dos familias que se odian y sus hijos se aman. El final es trágico. Ambos se suicidan―Itachi soltó una risita.

―Ese es un gran resumen―Hanna rió― ¿Sabes? ―dijo el chico―Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que nos acepten o al menos para que estemos juntos.

―Yo igual―Itachi tocó la frente de Hanna con sus dedos.

No se supo que fue lo que los impulsó, solamente que de un momento a otro se estaban besando apasionadamente y luego la ropa les empezó a estorbar. Itachi lentamente le quitó la camisa a la Inuzuka cuando escuchó los ladridos. Hanna gruñó, se levantó y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

―Fuera―mandó a sus Niken. Los animales se la quedaron mirando con ojos de cachorro―Este es un momento íntimo, los quiero afuera. Ahora―Los perros bajaron la cabeza y salieron de la habitación. Cuando el último perro salió Hanna cerró la puerta― ¿En que estábamos? ―le dio una sonrisa perruna a su novio. Una sonrisa salvaje que Itachi nunca le había visto y le encantaba.

― ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo? ―Hanna se mordió el labio y dudó un poco. Luego sacudió su cabeza

―Sí, estoy segura―Itachi sonrió, se levantó y se acercó a su novia. Le besó el cuello y ambos se dirigieron a la cama.

.

Era la primera vez de ambos por lo cual se habían dejado llevar. Eran inexpertos, pero esa poca experiencia era la que hacía que fuera increíble.

Para Itachi, Hanna siempre había sido una mujer dulce que pocas veces sacaba a relucir el salvajismo que caracterizaba a su clan. Los momentos normalmente eran cuando atacaban a alguno de sus perros o cualquier otro compañero, y esos actos salvajes eran mínimos, algo que cualquiera pudo haber actuado de esa forma. Sin embargo, Itachi había descubierto el lugar y el momento en que Hanna podía llegar a ser salvaje, pero un modo salvaje que la hacía más sensual. En el momento de llegar al éxtasis, cuando ella mencionaba su nombre con placer tambien se encargaba de marcar a Itachi como suyo. Hanna mordía al Uchiha en los hombros cuando el placer la hacía retorcerse, y eso excitaba aún más al pelinegro. Tambien cabe decir que Itachi tenía rasguños en su espalda que lo marcaban como propiedad de una sola mujer. Itachi parecía un masoquista, porque los dolores de los mordiscos y los rasguños le gustaban y estaba dispuesto a recibir más con tal de repetir lo hecho.

Itachi no se quedaba atrás con su marca de territorio. Él apretaba fuertemente los muslos de Hanna reclamándolos como suyos, además de algunos chupones que hacía en el cuello de su novia para asegurarse que quedara marcada.

Ellos estaban marcados por el otro y no solo físicamente sino también espiritualmente desde que se dieron ese primer beso.

Estaban agotados, jadeando por la increíble sesión que habían tenido. Hanna miró los hombros de su novio y pasó sus dedos por su espalda notando las cicatrices.

―Lo siento―dijo la joven mordiéndose el labio. Itachi soltó una risita y rozó su nariz con la de su novia.

―No importa―Itachi se puso a un lado y la miró. Hanna se acercó y lo abrazó

― ¿Será que nuestra historia tendrá un final feliz o un final trágico?

―Espero que sea feliz―el Uchiha besó la cabeza de su novia―Hanna, tengo una idea, pero es muy loca―Hanna se separó para mirarlo bien.

― ¿Qué es?

―Hay que desistir en el intento que nuestros padres nos acepten como pareja, jamás lo harán.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué nos separemos? ―Itachi negó con la cabeza

―Escapemos―le tomó las manos―Vayámonos de Konoha juntos. Así ambos cederemos la herencia del clan.

―Pero…Kiba es apenas un niño, no resistirá.

―Sasuke también. Pero nuestros padres podrán enseñarlos.

―Itachi… Es una gran idea, pero es que…

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Tengo miedo―Itachi abrazó a su novia pegándola a su pecho

―Está bien, piénsalo y me dices―la Inuzuka asintió.

.

Kiba entró corriendo a su casa con Akamaru detrás de él. Apenas entró sintió el olor extraño en su casa. Al principio sintió el olor de Hanna, pero después lo sintió mezclado con otro que le costó reconocer. Al final lo reconoció como el olor del ex compañero de su hermana. Le pareció extraño y enseguida subió siguiendo el aroma. Le pareció extraño sentir el olor proveniente del cuarto y a los tres hermanos Haimaru echados en la puerta.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―preguntó a los animales como si éstos fueran a contestar. Les acarició la cabeza a los perros. Pasó entre ellos y tomó el pomo de la puerta de su hermana. Ya iba a abrirla cuando escuchó una risita, se extrañó debido a eso― Onechan ¿Por qué los perros están afuera? ―dijo Kiba mientras entraba a la habitación de su hermana. Se quedó totalmente paralizado con la escena. No es lindo encontrar a tu hermana con un chico que su madre había prohibido envueltos en sábanas en la cama de tu hermana aparentemente desnudos.

Hanna y su acompañante se colocaron rojos.

― ¡AAAHHH! ―gritó Kiba colocándose rojo y saliendo

― ¡Mierda! ¡Kiba! ―exclamó Hanna levantándose. Tomó su ropa interior y la primera camisa que encontró y se la colocó para salir y alcanzar a su hermano pequeño en la sala― ¡Kiba! ―ella agarró a su hermano de los hombros.

― ¡Por Kami, Hanna! ―Kiba aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

―Hey, mírame―el niño miró a su hermana mayor―Lo siento por que tuvieras que haber presenciado lo de allá arriba.

―Mamá te prohibió ver a Itachi Uchiha―Hanna miró a su hermano mordiéndose el labio.

―No puedes decirle a mamá.

― ¡Ella te prohibió estar con él!

―Kiba aun estás muy pequeño para entenderlo, pero cuando crezcas verás que es imposible no estar con la persona que amas―Kiba miró los ojos de su hermana―. Sabes que mamá no cree en el amor desde que papá nos abandonó. Pero no por eso yo no puedo creer.

―Onechan―Kiba pasó sus brazos alrededor de su hermana abrazándola. Ella tenía razón él estaba aún pequeño para saber algunas cosas, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a brindarle su apoyo en todo a su hermana―Esta bien, no le diré a mamá.

―Gracias.

―Onechan.

― ¿Sí?

―Mamá vendrá en una hora.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes? ―los hermanos se separaron

―El Yondaime me dijo cuando venía en camino.

―Oh mierda.

―Onechan―Hanna lo miró―Deberías darte una ducha, hueles demasiado al Uchiha― Hanna se miró y notó que llevaba puesta la camisa de Itachi.

―Es su camisa.

―No es solo por eso. Hueles demasiado a él―Hanna asintió y sacudió el cabello a su hermano.

―Gracias, Kiba.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Después de que Itachi se hubiese ido Hanna se dio una ducha restregándose la piel fuertemente con tal de no oler más al Uchiha. Luego regó perfume por su habitación con tal de que olor se disimulara. Inspiró fuertemente notando que el olor de Itachi ya no estaba.

―Tadaima―escuchó debajo y enseguida bajó brindándole una sonrisa a su madre. Tsume arrugó la nariz con fastidio.

―Bienvenida, madre.

―Huele extraño―dijo y luego estornudó―Por Kami, Hanna ¿Se te regó el perfume en la habitación?

―Sí. Lo siento.

―Nah, no importa ¿Dónde está Kiba?

―En el patio entrenando con Akamaru. Apenas iba a empezar a preparar la cena.

―Ok, me iré a dar una ducha.

―Sí, en esta misión quedaste hecha un desastre―dijo la Inuzuka soltando una risita.

―Ja ja, que graciosa―dijo Tsume sonriéndole a su hija con afecto y subiendo a su baño. Hanna suspiró dándose cuenta que su prueba del perfume para tapar el olor de Itachi había sido superada. Cuando se dirigía a la cocina notó a Kuromaru un poco incómodo.

―Kuromaru, bienvenido tú también―le dijo Hanna con una sonrisa.

―Gracias―dijo el gran lobo. El animal pegó su nariz al suelo colocando nerviosa a Hanna.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―estoy sintiendo un olor extraño―Hanna tragó en seco.

―Mi perfume se regó en mi habitación.

―No es eso―El gran lobo negro siguió oliendo hasta llegar a los pies de la joven, subió su nariz olfateando el cuerpo de la hija de su dueña. El animal gruñó

―Pu-puedo explicarlo.

― ¡Te apareaste con el Uchiha! ―exclamó el lobo.

―Bueno, ya tú lo dijiste.

― ¡Tu madre te prohibió verlo, Hanna! ¿En que estabas pensando? ―Hanna se cruzó de brazos

―Eso no importa.

― ¡Claro que importa! ¡Solo tienes 16 años!

― ¡No actúes como si fueras mi padre, Kuromaru! ¡Eres solo un perro!

―le diré a tu madre―el animal fue a subir las escaleras, pero Hanna corrió para taparle el paso.

―No te dejaré.

―Apártate, Hanna…

― ¡No!

― ¡Hazlo!

― ¡No! ―el animal simplemente esquivó a la kunoichi con una increíble agilidad. Hanna no se quedó atrás y agarró una de las patas traseras del lobo― ¡Hanna, suéltame!

― ¡No dejaré que le digas a mi madre!

― ¿Qué me diga que cosa? ―el lobo y la chica miraron de dónde provenía la voz, Tsume tenía el cabello húmedo con una ropa de estar en la casa. Kuromaru aprovechó y soltó su pata de la mano de Hanna y se acercó a su dueña.

―Kuromaru, por favor―dijo Hanna mirando al Niken.

―Lo siento, Hanna. Es por tu bien―el lobo miró a su dueña que tenía una mirada de confusión en su rostro―Uchiha estuvo aquí―Tsume gruñó mirando a su hija

― ¡Te dije que no estuvieras cerca de él! ―Hanna tragó en seco, sabía que Kuromaru no se detendría ahí.

―Tsume, hay más.

―Kuromaru, por favor―dijo Hanna, sabía que su madre se iba a molestar demasiado. El lobo la ignoró.

―él y Hanna se aparearon, por eso ella regó su perfume por la habitación, para disimular el olor del Uchiha―Hanna vio los ojos rasgados de Tsume oscurecerse por la ira. La mujer apartó al Niken para llegar a su heredera y propinarle una bofetada. Hanna soltó un quejido y se llevó la mano a la mejilla enrojecida.

―mamá… ―dijo la adolescente, pero Tsume la ignoró y bajó dirigiéndose a la puerta. Hanna corrió para alcanzarla― ¡Mamá! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ―la tomó del brazo, pero la mujer se soltó de un tirón.

―Voy a matar a Itachi Uchiha―Tsume seguía caminando hacia los terrenos del clan Uchiha.

―Mamá, por favor. No cometas una locura―dijo Hanna siguiendo a su madre. La Inuzuka llegó a las puertas del terreno del clan Uchiha y olfateó el aire. Se dirigió a una casa grande en donde vivía la familia principal del clan. Tocó con fuerza la puerta, al menos estaba actuando con decencia. Una hermosa mujer de cabello negro fue la que abrió.

―Tsume ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

―Déjate de gentilezas, Mikoto―dijo Tsume― ¿Dónde está tu hijo mayor?

― ¿Qué pasa con Itachi?

― ¡¿Dónde está?! ―la Inuzuka apartó bruscamente a la Uchiha y entró a la casa. Hanna miró a Mikoto con disculpa mientras su madre se adentraba al salón principal en donde estaban sentado Fugaku, Itachi y Sasuke.

― ¿Qué haces en mi casa, Tsume? ―dijo Fugaku molesto, Tsume lo ignoró completamente y se dirigió a Itachi ahí lo tomó de la camisa.

― ¡Te voy a asesinar, Uchiha! ―Itachi no iba a pelear, él sabía la razón.

― ¡Suelte a mi hermano, señora! ―exclamó el pequeño Sasuke.

―Tsume ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? ―preguntó Fugaku―Sino, asumiré que es un ataque y llamaré al resto del clan―Tsume soltó a Itachi y miró a Fugaku.

―Tu hijo se apareó con mi hija―Mikoto abrió los ojos sorprendida; Sasuke miró a su hermano con confusión, en la academia antes de graduarse les enseñan sobre el sexo, pero no utilizan la palabra aparearse; Fugaku Uchiha miró a su hijo mayor con ira y Hanna e Itachi se miraron comprendiendo lo que iba a pasar.

―No lo creo―dijo Fugaku―Itachi siempre me hace caso.

― ¡Kuromaru halló el olor de tu hijo en mi hija!

―Es solo un perro

― ¡No lo es! ―Tsume rechinó los colmillos―Dile que se quite la camisa―Itachi abrió los ojos, sabía que ese era el momento en que los descubrirían.

― ¿Qué tonterías dices?

―Hazlo y verás que tengo razón―Fugaku miró a su hijo. No quería creer lo que decía la Inuzuka y menos atender a sus órdenes, pero la verdad, la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro.

―Itachi, quítate la camisa―ordenó

― ¡Padre! ―exclamó Sasuke― ¿Atenderás a lo que te dice la madre de Kiba?

― ¡Cállate, Sasuke! ¡Hazlo, Itachi! ―el adolescente se quitó la camisa y Fugaku lo miró, no notó nada extraño― ¿Ves, Tsume? ¿Ahora si podrías irte de mi casa?

― ¡Niisan! ¿Por qué tienes todas esas marcas en la espalda? ―exclamó Sasuke y Hanna se mordió el labio. Fugaku tomó a Itachi del brazo y lo hizo dar a vuelta para ver todas las marcas de rasguños. Mikoto se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida y Fugaku intentó calmarse.

―Lárgate de mi casa, Tsume―dijo intentando calmarse.

― ¡No! ¡Mataré a tu hijo!

― ¡Es asunto de familia! ¡Largo de mi casa, Inuzuka! ―Tsume rechinó los colmillos y miró a Itachi

―No quiero verte más nunca, Uchiha. Ni cerca de mi casa, ni cerca de los terrenos del clan, ni se irán juntos de misión. Nunca se volverán a ver―Tsume tomó a Hanna del brazo sin tacto y la sacó de la casa Uchiha. Los dos adolescentes se dieron una mirada en la que se comunicaron, sabían lo que harían esa noche.

 ** _._**

El cuervo arribó en la ventana de Hanna a las 9. La Inuzuka había permanecido encerrada sin querer ni comer. Hanna abrió la ventana y el animal entró llevando consigo, en su pico, un pequeño pergamino. Hanna lo tomó y lo abrió.

 _"¿Estás segura? Si es así, te espero a la 1 en el bosque a las afueras de la aldea. Escaparemos."_

Hanna, detrás del pergamino, escribió su respuesta y se la entregó al cuervo que alzó su vuelo. Se levantó y empezó a preparar su mochila.

Faltando 20 minutos para la 1 de la madrugada, Hanna se levantó y cambió silenciosamente. Los tres hermanos Haimaru estaban dormidos al pie de la cama de la joven. Hanna los miró con ternura y tristeza, los iba a extrañar, pero no quería que ellos fueran también unos exiliados. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras para que ni su madre ni Kuromaru escucharan. Llegó a la sala y la miró con tristeza. Tomó la nota que había escrito y la dejó en la mesilla.

―Esto es demasiado predecible ¿Sabias? ―Hanna se paralizó y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse al lobo de su madre echado, pero mirándola fijamente con su único ojo.

― ¿Qué esperas? Ve a decirle a mi madre.

―No lo haré, esta fue tu decisión.

― ¿No vas a sermonearme? Siempre lo has hecho―soltó una risita―Pareces más mi padre que mi verdadero padre.

―Solo te diré que destruirás a Tsume. Ella te ama, no soportará tu huida.

―Lo hará porque ella es muy fuerte.

― ¿Crees que no sé porque estas escapando, Hanna? La Inuzuka que conozco no escaparía por algo tan trivial como el amor.

―Intentamos evitar una guerra entre clanes. Deseamos estar juntos y mientras sigamos siendo los líderes de nuestros clanes no podremos.

―No es eso solamente ¿Usaron protección, Hanna?

― ¿Crees que…? ―Hanna soltó una risita―Apenas tuvimos relaciones ayer, Kuromaru. No estoy embarazada.

―Las Inuzuka son más fértiles que cualquier mujer común, me lo dijo Tsume cuando quedó embarazada de Kiba. No estás embarazada aún, pero lo estarás.

―No hables tonterías, no sabes nada de eso.

―He pasado más de 30 años con una mujer Inuzuka como compañera ¿No crees que he aprendido? ―Hanna rechinó los dientes―No te detendré, Hanna.

―Se te agradece.

― ¿Por qué no te llevas a tus compañeros?

―No quiero meterlos en esto.

―Ellos te aman y te son fieles, si no te los llevas se van a enfermar y lo sabes. Me imagino que eliminarás tu rastro.

―Imaginaste bien―Hanna miró a las escaleras, se imaginó subiendo a buscar a sus perros y su madre esperándola para detenerla, porque todo fue un plan macabro de Kuromaru… Pero él no haría eso y Hanna confiaba. Subió a su habitación, levantó a sus compañeros y les dio la clave que usaba cuando le tocaba misiones en donde debían quedar en silencio y ellos obedecieron. Bajaron y Hanna se dio cuenta que la sala estaba vacía, Kuromaru se había ido. Salieron de la casa en silencio y empezaron a escalar los techos para poder salir de la aldea por la muralla, con tal, de que no los notaran. Pasaron la muralla y salieron de la aldea, corrieron adentrándose en el bosque y enseguida notaron a Itachi.

―Itachi―dijo Hanna lanzándose a sus brazos, se besaron un largo rato y luego se separaron e Itachi tocó la frente de su novia con su dedo índice y medio.

― ¿Estás segura?

―Sí ¿Y tú?

―Sí―se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a caminar.

 ** _Nota: Tenía pensado hacerlo un One Shot, pero decidí hacerlo Two Shot. Esta pareja me encanta, y sí, no me gusta el Itazumi. Demoré mucho en escribir este fic, se me estaba yendo la inspiración… Espero que les guste :3_**


	2. ¿Podríamos empezar una vida desde cero?

**_¡Hola! Quiero decir que agradezco tanto sus reviews :3 Los amé. Es que, la verdad, no pensé que tendría, ya que esta es una pareja SUPER CRACK, y pos... Pensé eso :3_**

 ** _Me encanta sus reviews, saben que eso es lo que anima a uno a escribir._**

 ** _Con todo cariño, les dejo ese bello capítulo :3 :3_**

* * *

 ** _¿Podríamos empezar una vida desde cero?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Caminaron, o más bien corrieron, durante casi toda la madrugada. Cuando dieron las cinco, que ellos sabían que era lo más cercano a que los empezarían a buscar, decidieron ocultarse en una cueva. Itachi, hizo buen uso de su sharingan y creó una trampa de Genjutsu para poder estar más seguros.

—¿Crees que fue mala idea? —preguntó Itachi mientras colocaba la bolsa para dormir.

—Nuestros padres no nos dejaran estar juntos mientras sigamos en la aldea ¿Por qué? ¿Ya te arrepentiste?

—No—se acostaron juntos. Hana apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio. —Es sólo que… Me preocupa que te arrepientas…

—No lo haré, Itachi. Te amo y estaré dispuesta a seguirte hasta el fin de los tiempos. Si hay algo que me gusta de mi clan, es que escogemos una pareja para toda la vida ¿Por qué crees que mamá no consiguió otro marido después de papá? Pretendientes no le faltaban. —Itachi rio y besó la cabeza de su novia.

—¿Tuviste algún contratiempo al escapar?

—Kuromaru… Pero sólo me dio un discurso paterno. —el chico soltó una risita— ¿Y tú?

—Shisui… Es como un hermano mayor para mí… Pero entendió todo, él dice que muchas veces el clan tiene reglas muy absurdas.

—Mmm… Nuestros padres no entienden mucho las cosas… —Hana ahogó un bostezo

—Durmamos. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto? Dormir de día y viajar de noche.

—Me parece perfecto…

* * *

Tsume fue la primera en levantarse. Aún estaba furiosa y sabía que Hana también lo estaría. Salió de su habitación evitando despertar a su compañero que dormitaba, como siempre, fuera de su puerta.

—Hana. —Tocó la puerta de la habitación, no recibió respuesta. —Hana, levántate. —seguía sin recibir respuesta. Eso provocó que Tsume gruñera. —Maldita sea, Hana Inuzuka, deja ese berrinche infantil y sal de la habitación. —abrió la puerta con brusquedad y encontró una habitación vacía. Frunció el ceño y bajó, olfateando, tratando de encontrar el aroma de su hija. —¿Hana? —un temblor apareció en su voz, uno que no le gustaba que apareciera, ella era una mujer sumamente fuerte y no se podía derrumbar con nada. Buscó en cada habitación del cuarto, levantó a Kiba y le gritó que la ayudara, sin embargo, no pudieron encontrar un aroma presente de Hana, todos eran viejos.

—Mamá—llamó Kiba. Tsume lo miró y notó que su hijo acababa de tomar un papel sobre la mesita. —Es para ti. —Tsume tomó el papel y lo olió.

Era de Hana. Lo abrió.

 _Mamá:_

 _Sé que me odiarás por esto, pero no tenía de otra._

 _Itachi y yo escapamos, juntos, porque nos amamos. Porque nuestro amor es muy intenso y queremos evitar una guerra contra clanes. Lo siento, mamá. Alguna vez las madres deben destetar a sus pequeños ¿No? Tal vez, creas que es demasiado pronto, pero quería hacerlo. No puedes decidir sobre mi vida, es mía y tengo que vivirla yo._

 _Tal vez creas que es demasiado loco, pero la idea fue de ambos. No sé en dónde viviremos, pero créeme, no pasaremos necesidad._

 _Te amo, mamá. Te amo demasiado y espero que no me odies por esto. Dile a Kiba que lo amo también._

 _No se cuando volveré, cuando volveremos. ¿Quién sabe siquiera si lo haremos?_

 _Por favor, no crees una guerra sin sentido entre clanes, nos fuimos justamente para evitarlas…_

 _Adiós, mamá._

 _Con amor:_

 _Hana._

—¿Mamá, estas bien? —La Inuzuka mayor se secó las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado salir y, sin importar que estuviese en pijama, salió de su casa, con su hijo detrás de ella.

Llegó al recinto de los Uchiha y tocó bruscamente la puerta de la casa principal. Mikoto abrió la puerta, en su cara se denotaba la preocupación.

—¿Están buscando a Itachi? —preguntó Tsume y Mikoto la miró sorprendida. La Inuzuka entró sin ser invitada y se acercó a la sala, en donde Fugaku hacia unas llamadas. —Somos un asco de padres, Fugaku—dijo Tsume, el Uchiha frunció el ceño y colgó su llamada.

—¿Le hiciste algo a Itachi, Tsume? —la Inuzuka le extendió la nota y Fugaku la leyó en voz alta. Sasuke y Kiba estaban también ahí. Después de terminada la nota Fugaku tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¡Todo es su maldita culpa, Uchihas! —exclamó Kiba dándole un empujón a Sasuke. El niño de once años activó su sharingan. —Por culpa de tu estúpido hermano mi hermana escapó.

—más bien es culpa de tu hermana, Inuzuka. —dijo Sasuke acercándose peligrosamente a Kiba.

—Ya basta—dijeron los padres. Mikoto tomó a Sasuke de hombro con una mirada furiosa y Tsume a Kiba también, con una mirada furiosa.

—Hay que hablar con Minato—dijo Mikoto.

—¿Para qué? —dijo Fugaku —Ellos se fueron por su propia voluntad.

—Fugaku, ellos entran como renegados, no importa si hacen algo malo, son renegados y los cazarán.

—Hana fue inteligente —dijo Tsume—No sólo ocultó su rastro y el de los perros, también ocultó el rastro de tu hijo. —las familias salieron de la residencia Uchiha.

—¿Irás así, Tsume? —preguntó Mikoto, la Inuzuka se miró dándose cuenta que aún estaba en pijama. Se encogió de hombros.

—Da lo mismo. —Iban a empezar a correr cuando un ladrido los detuvo. Kuromaru apareció corriendo hacia su compañera.

—¿Qué pasó, Tsume? —preguntó el lobo.

—Hana escapó.

—Lo sé, la vi yéndose. —la mujer se detuvo y enfrentó a su compañero.

—¿Y por qué mierda no la detuviste?

—fue su decisión, no iba a meterme en eso. —Tsume le gruñó a su compañero y siguieron corriendo hasta la torre Hokage, en donde Minato acababa de llegar.

—¡Tsume! ¡Fugaku! ¡Mikoto! ¿Qué los trae por aquí? —Fugaku colocó la nota de Hana enfrente del Hokage

—Nuestros hijos han escapado, juntos—dijo el Uchiha. El Yondaime leyó la nota.

—Escaparon porque se amaban…

—No entran como renegados ¿Verdad? —la lástima apareció en los ojos azules del Hokage.

—claro que sí, se fueron de la aldea sin permiso… Pero no se preocupen, los ANBU no los cazarán, ya que, no son criminales y no entraran en el libro bingo… eso sí, no podrán volver a la aldea. —Eso les rompió el corazón. No volverían a ver a sus hijos. —Si quieren puedo mandar un escuadrón de búsqueda. Si los encuentran ahora, podrán volver.

—No—dijo Tsume sorprendiendo a los Uchiha y a su hijo menor. —Por nuestra culpa ellos escaparon. Hana me escribió que me amaba y prefiero que se vaya amándome a que vuelva odiándome. Es su decisión.

—Solo tienen 16 años, Tsume—dijo Mikoto—son sólo unos niños.

—Ella tiene razón, Mikoto—dijo Fugaku —No podremos hacer algo.

—¡Claro que podremos! —exclamó la Uchiha— ¿Qué es lo que ellos quieren? ¡estar juntos! ¡Dejémoslos estar juntos, pero aquí, en la aldea! ¿No creen que es mejor? —Ellos la miraron y el Hokage entendió.

—Mandaré a un equipo en su búsqueda. Les daré un mes, si ellos no vuelven… Se tacharán de renegados y no podrán volver a la aldea. —Las dos familias asintieron.

* * *

Itachi fue el que escuchó los pasos acercarse y abrazó a Hana fuertemente. La chica lo miró y entendió, al ver sus oscuros ojos, que debía permanecer callada.

Vieron sombras, pero así como llegaron, se fueron.

—Muero de hambre—dijo Hana. Sacaron la poca comida que habían traído en sus mochilas. Hana sólo comió una manzana mientras le dejaba unas croquetas a sus perros. Itachi miró a su novia enarcando la ceja.

—¿Sólo trajiste una manzana para comer?

—Es que no cabía más, tenía que meter su comida. —el muchacho ya tenía previsto esto, sabía que Hana ponía primero la vida de sus compañeros a la suya. Así, que le ofreció otra fruta que la chica comió con mucho gusto.

Como ya habían dormido bastante, se quedaron hablando mientras esperaban a que anocheciera. Se besaron muchas veces y se abrazaban otras cuantas. Cuando anocheció decidieron salir y seguir su camino. Encontraron un manantial cercano y decidieron refrescarse un rato, luego siguieron su camino.

—¿Has pensado en donde nos quedaremos? —dijo Hana extendiendo el mapa, encendiendo una linterna y colocándosela en la boca para poder sostenerla.

—Hay una aldea cerca, casi llegando a la frontera con el pais de la roca. Estamos a dos días de ella. —Itachi le quitó la linterna de la boca a su novia, ésta sonrió. —Justo aquí. —le señaló y Hana asintió.

* * *

—Lo siento, Tsume. No los han encontrado. —dijo Minato

—Pero los seguirán buscando ¿Verdad? —el Hokage asintió.

—Claro, no te preocupes. Nuestra búsqueda no parará, pero recuerda, si en un mes no los encontramos o ellos no vuelven… No podrán volver a la aldea. —la Inuzuka asintió.

* * *

Apenas pasado un día, tan sólo un día, de que Hana e Itachi se fueran, la tensión se empezaba a presenciar.

En la Academia, tanto Sasuke y Kiba no podían ni verse. Kiba soltaba gruñidos de odio al ver al Uchiha y éste, muchas veces, activaba su sharingan amenazando al Inuzuka.

—¿Escuchaste el rumor? —le dijo Ino a Sakura.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó la pelirrosa.

—¿No te das cuenta que ahora Kiba y Sasuke-kun no pueden ni verse?

—Tienes razón… Sasuke-kun no es muy grosero con las personas, a quien más molesta es a Naruto, pero son amigos. Pero desde ayer Kiba y Sasuke se tienen un odio.

—Yo se la razón.

—¡Dímela!

—Hana-chan escapó de la aldea con Itachi-kun.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Exclamó Sakura sorprendida, por suerte, estaban solas en el patio y nadie las escuchaba.

—Sí, también dicen que es posible que esté embarazada, por eso escaparon, querían evitar un enfrentamiento entre sus clanes.

—Así que Kiba culpa a Itachi-kun el que Hana-chan escapara, y como no puede desquitarse con él, lo hace con Sasuke-kun.

—Y los mismo pasa con Sasuke-kun. —Las chicas se quedaron un momento pensativas.

—Creo que lo que hicieron Hana-chan e Itachi-kun fue muy valiente —dijo Sakura. —Ellos no son traidores, ya que lo hacen por amor y no planean algo en contra de la aldea. —Ino asintió, totalmente de acuerdo.

—el odio que se tienen Kiba y Sasuke-kun se acabará pronto, créeme. —ellas se sonrieron.

* * *

Llegaron casi al amanecer. Lo primero que hicieron fue comprar comida con lo que les quedaba de dinero. Desayunaron y se dispusieron a buscar en donde vivir.

Era una aldea preciosa, se notaba que era muy rica. Tenía unos increíbles prados verdes y llenos de flores. La aldea pertenecía al país de la flores, quedaba cerca a la frontera del país de la roca, ya alejados de la aldea de la Hoja.

—Es que no sé… —dijo la mujer del edificio, había un letrero que decía que había habitaciones disponibles. —Sólo tienen 16 años, una pareja muy joven. —negó la cabeza. —No, lo siento. No estoy dispuesta a darle un apartamento a una pareja que no está casada… —Miró a los perros. —Además, aquí no aceptamos mascotas. —Y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

—Ellos no son mascotas, vieja de… —Itachi tapó la boca de su novia y ésta le frunció el ceño, pero luego se relajó.

—Esta es una aldea grande. —La tomó de la mano—No te preocupes, conseguiremos en donde vivir.

—Si encontramos en donde vivir, haré unos panfletos para mi veterinaria. Por suerte se bastante de eso y podré hacer lo básico. Así tendremos algo de dinero. —Itachi le sonrió y le apretó la mano.

—Yo aún no se que puedo buscar de trabajo, pero algo se me ocurrirá. —Se sonrieron.

Visitaron casi toda la aldea en un día, y casi en la noche fue que, afortunadamente, encontraron en donde vivir.

La anciana los miró, estaban agotados y hambrientos y ella se compadeció de ellos.

—Pasen—les dijo. La anciana era propietaria de un conjunto de casas, no eran lujosas, pero eso era lo que menos les importaba. La anciana los guio a la cual sería la casa que les arrendaría. Les explicó cuanto dinero mensual pedía y se marchó, dejándolos solos.

Hana miró a Itachi y se sonrieron. Ella saltó a sus brazos y se besaron, ahora, podrían rehacer una nueva vida en aquella aldea.

* * *

 _ **Mes y medio después.**_

Hana e Itachi se pudieron establecer con gran facilidad. Hana abrió una veterinaria en la casa y recibía constantemente clientes. Itachi habló con el Daimyō de ese país y éste, al escuchar su apellido y saber sobre las habilidades que los Uchiha poseían lo contrató enseguida como su guardaespaldas. Era un trabajo duro, pero tenía una buena paga. Pronto, gracias a lo que los dos ganaban, pudieron empezar a comprar algunas cosas para su casa.

Había noches en que Itachi llegaba agotado, sólo deseaba dormir. Hana, ya que la veterinaria quedaba en casa, hacia un intento de cocinar. Ella siempre, con una sonrisa, le entregaba un plato de comida, siempre sucia de lo que había preparado. Hana no era muy buena cocinando, y al principio, la comida o sabía mal o quedaba cruda, pero Itachi, que ya sabía cocinar bien, cocinaba para los dos. Con debida práctica, pronto Hana aprendió con facilidad y, muchas veces, cocinaba ella. Se ponían turnos para hacer los quehaceres.

En las noches, muchas veces dormían, pero la mayoría de veces, hacían el amor primero. Al parecer, el estar viviendo solos ya les daba la privacidad suficiente para su intimidad.

Estaban viviendo una buena vida, para ser solamente dos adolescentes de 16 años.

Esa mañana, Hana había despedido a Itachi y se había ido directo al hospital maldiciendo en el camino a Kuromaru ¿Por qué sería que el animal le había metido esa idea en la cabeza? Ella no estaba embarazada… Claro que no.

Se hizo la prueba, con mucho temor. Cuando recibió los resultados le provocaron ganas de llorar.

—Oh cariño, no llores. —le dijo la doctora acariciándole el brazo. —un bebé nunca es un error.

—Sólo tenemos 16 años. Además, apenas nos instalamos.

—Sí, pero están viviendo juntos. Creo que sabían que algo así podría pasar. —Hana se mordió el labio. —Esto no te sorprendió mucho ¿Eh, Hana? Me dijiste que apenas sentiste los síntomas lo sospechaste.

—Las mujeres de mi clan somos sumamente fértiles. —dijo Hana—Nuestra primera vez no usamos protección… De hecho, no hemos usado protección nunca… Antes de irme de mi casa, el compañero de mi madre me lo dijo "Ahora no estás embarazada, pero no estarás." ¿Le digo algo? Pensé que tal vez se equivocaría.

—¿El compañero de tu madre? ¿Hablas de su esposo? ¿Y tu papá?

—No, mi papá no vive con nosotros, mi mamá no tiene otro esposo. Estaba hablando del compañero canino de mi madre, es un lobo que tiene la habilidad de hablar… —Hana se secó las lágrimas que habían empezado a salir. —No puedo creer que esté embarazada…

—Créelo, cariño. Hay una hermosa criatura, producto de tu amor con tu novio, creciendo en tu vientre. Sé, con toda mi alma, que lo harás feliz con la noticia.

—¿Usted creé? —la doctora asintió y le guiñó el ojo, Hana le sonrió.

* * *

Ya caída la noche, Itachi entró a su casa y se encontró a Hana sentada en el suelo, frente a la mesa. La comida estaba servida y ella tenía la mirada perdida. Sus Niken, descansaban protectoramente su cabeza sobre el regazo de su dueña.

—Hana—dijo el chico sonriendo, se acercó a su novia y le tocó la frente con el índice y el medio, luego le dio un beso en los labios. —pensé que yo cocinaría hoy.

—Quise hacerlo yo—dijo la chica con la voz baja. Itachi se sentó y empezó a comer.

—¿Pasa algo? —Hana miró esos hermosos ojos oscuros, llenos de preocupación por ella… Y eso la derrumbó. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar. Itachi se preocupó. Hana odiaba llorar. —Hana, por favor ¿Qué pasa? —el Uchiha tocó el brazo de su novia. Hana lo miró y se secó las lágrimas. Tomó una hoja de papel que había detrás de ella y se la dio a su novio. El chico, extrañado, la abrió y empezó a leerla. Su rostro cambió, de la confusión a la sorpresa, y después a la ilusión. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban. Rodeó la mesita y se acercó a Hana.

—Ita… —Y la besó. Le dio un largo y jugoso beso en los labios que Hana disfrutó de una buena manera.

—Estás embarazada… —dijo Itachi sonriéndole. Unas cuantas lagrimillas aparecían al borde de sus ojos.

—Sí, vamos a ser padres.

—Lo sé… —Y ambos soltaron unas risitas—Es la mejor noticia que me han dado.

—No te molesta…

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —le dio un beso en la frente y la juntó a la suya.

—Solo tenemos 16…

—Pero ya vivimos juntos y solos ¿No crees? —Hana soltó una risita.

—Sí—la Inuzuka se acarició el vientre, Itachi la secundó.

* * *

Con el paso de los meses, el vientre de Hana empezaba a notarse más. Sus Niken se colocaron más protectores con ella, ya que sentían que su compañera estaba más vulnerable en ese estado. Itachi también estaba bastante protector y cada vez que llegaba de trabajar solía sentarse a hablar con su pequeño en el vientre de su madre.

Hana se daba cuenta que, a pesar de su juventud, podría ser una buena madre.

El rumor se extendió por la aldea, el guardaespaldas del Daimyō y la veterinaria local, de tan sólo 16 años iban a ser padres, muchos se escandalizaron.

Ese día, Hana decidió cerrar temprano la veterinaria e ir al mercado a hacer las compras de la cena de esa noche. Tal vez, comer unos dangos que el bebé le pedía.

El vientre de ya siete meses le pesaba un poco, y Hana tuvo que comprarse ropa un poco más grande para que le pudiese entrar. Se acarició el vientre mientras escogía los tomates. Los Niken vagaban por sus pies, olfateando todo y gruñendo un poco.

—Vaya que crece ese vientre, Hana—le dijo la mujer que la atendía, conocía bastante a la adolescente ya que, ésta venía a comprarle bastante.

—Gracias—le dijo Hana dándole una sonrisa y acariciándose el vientre.

—¿Y sabes que es?

—No se deja ver. Yo quiero que sea niña, pero Itachi quiere que sea niño. —escuchó unas risitas detrás de ella y se giró para ver a unas mujeres mirándola por encima del hombro. Hana se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.

—No les prestes atención, querida—dijo la mujer—Ser madre joven no es nada malo. Sólo son unas mujeres que no aceptan la realidad.

—Gracias, supongo. —la mujer la miró y luego, miró a las otras mujeres.

—¡Oigan, ustedes! —les gritó—dejen de burlarse de ella sólo porque es mamá joven. ¡Apuesto que no es una mantenida como ustedes! ¡Ella tiene su propio negocio, así que cierren el jodido pico! —las mujeres enarcaron una ceja y fruncieron el ceño. Hana soltó una risita cuando se alejaron.

—Perdió dos clientes…

—Nah, sólo son dos, no me preocupa. —le extendió la bolsa a Hana. —Ahora ve a casa.

—Iré al restaurante de Dangos…

—Mmm… Antojos, te comprendo. Adiós, cariño. —Hana le sonrió y le hizo una pequeña reverencia de respeto. Tomó la bolsa y, aún con la sonrisa, salió de la tienda con sus Niken detrás de ella.

* * *

El parto, definitivamente fue la cosa más complicada del embarazo. Itachi creía que su mano se estaba rompiendo y Hana, mientras pujaba, soltaba los más grandes insultos dichos en la vida, el joven, nunca había sido insultado de esa forma.

—No se preocupe. —le dijo la doctora. —Todas son así, ya se le pasará. —Hana soltó un último grito y luego se derrumbó en la cama, sonrió cuando escuchó el llanto. Itachi estaba hipnotizado mientras las doctoras limpiaban a pequeña criatura. —Es un niño. —dijo la doctora cortando el cordón y entregándoselo a la joven madre, que recibió a su bebé con un gran entusiasmo.

—Es tan hermoso—dijo soltando algunas lágrimas. El pequeño tenía el cabello oscuro, y en sus mejillas se podían notar las marcas del clan Inuzuka. Itachi se acercó a Hana y la besó. Se sintió el hombre más feliz del planeta. —¿Estás llorando, Uchiha?

—Sí—dijo el muchacho secándose las lágrimas. Es que ¿Cómo no llorar? Era perfecto, totalmente perfecto ese niño. Y solamente verlo, ya calmado en brazos de su madre lo hizo sentir completo.

Itachi cargó por primera vez a su hijo por petición de Hana, pues éste, temía hacerle daño. Le dio un beso en la frente y después, cuando lo entregó a su madre, tocó su delicada frente con su dedo índice y medio.

Ya ansiaba volver a su hogar con su pequeña familia.

* * *

 _ **Nota: ¡Segundo capítulo terminado! ¿Recuerdan que les dije que sería un Two-shot? Pues... Se alargó un poco y será Three-shot, enserio, sólo tres capítulos.**_

 _ **¿Que les pareció? Tal vez, si, algunos personajes se vean un poco Ooc ¡PERO ES UN SEMI AU! Aquí no hay una guerra persiguiendo, un Itachi "traidor" y todo eso... Lo siento si les molesta...**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :3 Yo lo amé :3**_

 ** _Espero que me dejen un reiew diciendo que les pareció :3 :3_**


End file.
